


ART: Spark

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art created for The Merlin Reverse big bang round 1Four images; including the original entry and two new pieces specifically for the story, plus some page dividers.Traditional art using pastel pencils on black paper and white cartilage paper:This is the summary for Pelydryn's story:When eight-year old Merlin first wandered off to explore the Dead Forest, he hoped for adventure: perhaps he'd find a wildcat or, at the very least, a hedgehog. What he found instead was a great and terrible destiny. Part One of the Incandescent Series.





	ART: Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> This is my first time participating in the Merlin reverse. It has been lovely to work with my writer; pelydryn and I know she has put a lot of effort, time and love into this story. 
> 
> It's hard to believe she can take my original prompt and picture and create this whole new world and weave it into this wonderful story.
> 
> Many thanks to the fest organisers: Narlth and Side_Stepping for doing a fantastic job and to my art beta DYlogger for putting up with last moment requests despite being busy herself. Last but not least, a huge hug to everyone at Merlin Chatzy for being so supportive.
> 
> Here is the Link to the story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10872594

Four pieces of art, including the original prompt and picture that pelydryn chose and some page dividers:

Tradional Art: pastel colouring pencils on black / white cartridge paper

 

**Original Prompt and Art: _Fight:_**

 

_Magic was not for fighting; it was for defence, to protect, and to bring balance between the elements. Merlin did not want to fight - the act goes against everything he believes in but they weren’t giving him the choice. Taking part could destroy him and everything he believes in, but if he doesn’t compete they will take all he has and hurt everyone he cares about._

 [](http://imgur.com/uPqmyae)

 

 

_Title:_

[ ](http://imgur.com/plvolUO)

 

 

_Into The Woods:_

_Ritual:_

_Page Dividers:_

 

[](http://imgur.com/S5OBluY) [](http://imgur.com/ABnJS1c) [](http://imgur.com/bEM2ZeG)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, I hope you liked what you saw. I'm fairly new to pastel pencils and still feeling my way but they seem to work quite well with the dark background.


End file.
